Grandfather
by Ley
Summary: Mimato. Mimi stops in to see her "grandfather".


Author Notes and Disclaimer: Here is my first story dedicated to Susu since Ami Ami never writes what she wants, poor Susu, Ami Ami is so mean -_- ...j/k! I don't own Digimon. My spelling and grammar skills are not the best so make due with what you have. I haven't read enough Digimon stories to see if this has been done yet so gomen if it has. And yes this story does suck!  
  
  
Grandfather  
  
  
Mimi tossed in her bed again. Grumbling to herself, she kicked off her yellow floral print covers and sat up. She focused on the clock and cursed under her breath when she saw it was ten P.M. She got out of bed and walked to her drawers. She pulled out a pair of purple pajama bottoms and slid them over her boxer shorts. She walked to her door and grabbed a hooded sweatshirt and put it over her light purple tank top. She walked out of her bedroom and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. She stepped inside and splashed cold water on her face, without bothering to turn on any lights. She grabbed the towel off of the towel rack and wiped off her face. Sighing, she quickly ran a brush through her hair.  
  
She left the bathroom and made her way to the front door of her apartment. She grabbed her keys and wallet off of the hallway table and stuck them in her pockets. She opened the door and stepped out, locking the door behind her.  
  
She made her way out of the apartment complex, careful not to wake anyone. She pushed open the glass doors and stepped outside into the cool Seattle, Washington night. She had moved two years ago and finished up college here. She hadn't made many more friends since she left the group behind and she really didn't mind. She preferred to find only a few close friends instead of the masses of people that she couldn't trust. She had made that mistake before and she was NOT going to repeat THAT again.  
  
As she walked down the street, it began to rain. She pulled her hood over her head and continued walking. She watched as a few people ran to catch taxies. She didn't mind the rain at all. It was one of the reasons why she chose this city. She left her last 'home' in a rush and the rain fit her personality. She continued on her way until she reached her favorite bookstore, which was only a few blocks away from her apartment. She carefully pushed open the door and walked inside. She pulled off her hood and glanced around the small bookshop. Her eyes caught the figure of the owner and waited for him to notice her. She saw him set aside his book and glance up. His eyes light up as he smiled at her. She found herself smiling back at him. He was a really nice old man who always could cheer her up.  
  
"Ah, Mimi. It's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you at least for a week!" he teased her. His hair was silver-gray coloring and he had beautiful ice blue eyes.  
  
She ran a hand through her shoulder length pink hair. Her hair was the only reminder of her past. "It's so nice to see you again, Mr..." she was cutoff by the old man waving his hand.  
  
His gentle eyes narrowed at her. She squirmed under his glare and began studying the floor. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction and chuckled. "Mimi, my dear friend. You know you are like the granddaughter that I never had. Please, amuse my old heart. It would bring me great pleasure and it will help fill the void in your heart." He smiled knowingly at her.   
  
  
She smiled at her 'grandfather'. "Yes, grandfather."  
  
Her grandfather shifted in his seat. "Now that's better. I assume that you could not sleep and you wished to continue your 'collection'?" She nodded at him. "Scurry along now. Don't come back to me until you have a at least one book." He turned his attention back to his book.  
  
She left her grandfather and browsed the store trying to find more books to add to her small library. She grabbed two of her favorites and headed back up front to the owner. As she approached him, he looked up from his book.  
  
His beautiful ice blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "My grandson is in town for a visit. You should meet him. He is looking for a nice place to settle down. A pretty girl like you needs a decent guy and I wouldn't mind having you as a real granddaughter!" He took the books from her and quickly tallied up the total on his old fashioned cash register.  
  
Mimi blushed at the old man. "I couldn't sleep again and I felt like I needed more books. With work, it seems like I hardly have time to stop in anymore. You know most of the story. Besides, you already consider me a granddaughter." She glanced over at the register and pulled out a few bills. She handed them to him.  
  
Her grandfather took her money and gave her back her change. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have always considered you family, even before your parents died in that crash."  
  
Mimi smiled at him. She knew that he was trying to cheer her up and he was being honest with her. It still hurt to remember when her parents died two years ago. Remembering the past just added salt to her wounds. "I know. You will always be like a grandfather to me."  
  
Her grandfather walked around the counter and handed her the bag that held her new books. He walked her to the door. He glanced at his watch. "Its only ten-thirty." He looked over at Mimi and a plan formed in his head. "Mimi wait. Wait here for a few minutes while I lock up."  
  
Mimi looked at him surprised. "But you don't close for another half-hour!"  
  
He waved his hand at her. He turned and started closing down his store. Without glancing up at her, he began to speak. "Mimi, you are the only customer who comes this late at night. Humor an old man again tonight. Come to the diner with me for a cup of coffee or hot chocolate."  
  
Mimi waited for her grandfather to close the shop. Together they walked outside. The rain had stopped for now. Her grandfather turned and locked up the shop. He turned towards her and offered his arm to her.  
  
She giggled at the old charmer and placed her hand on his arm. She held the bag of books in her other arm. They walked down the street to the diner that was a few shops down, enjoying the silence.  
  
Her grandfather opened the door for her and motioned her in ahead of him. The bell on the door jingled again as the door closed behind them. She walked over to a booth that had a good view of the street and sat down with her back to the door. Her grandfather sat down a few minutes later with a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of hot chocolate for her.  
  
She took a few sips of her hot chocolate and set the cup back down. She picked a marshmallow out of her cup and ate it. They enjoyed the silence for a while before her grandfather broke it again.  
  
"Mimi," he said over the cup of coffee that he stared into. "Mimi, tell me. Why did you come here?"  
  
Mimi sighed and looked down at her own cup. "Grandfather, you already know..."  
  
"No, I don't know. All I know are a few reasons why." He lifted a callused hand and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Mimi, all I know is that your family has died. You came here and when I first met you, you admitted that much." He let go of her chin and continued to watch her face. "What has hurt you so?"  
  
Mimi forced the lump in her throat down. She grasped her cup with shaky hands and took a long sip. She stared out the window and noticed it started to rain again. People were running by the window, hand in hand. She felt like a hand had gripped her heart. She tore her eyes away from the window and focused back on her grandfather. "Yes, one reason was of my family. But another was because of my old friends. I had no place with them after my first trip to America. They had moved on and some even said some hurtful things about me." Tears built up in her eyes as she remembered the past that she tried so hard to forget.   
  
A callused hand wiped her cheek. "Mimi, listen to me, my granddaughter. You must never forget the past, but also live in the present. Your friends must realize their mistakes by now and it also hurts them. Do not live by what they said or did. Live by what you feel in your heart."  
  
She looked up at him with teary eyes. "It hurts so much. They all moved on. The one that I fell in love with became engaged to another. When we had parted for my first trip, we had promised each other..."  
  
Her grandfather looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "I would not want my beautiful granddaughter Mimi to be with such a man. He was a fool to leave you. Do not close up to the world over one fool."  
  
She sat in silence pondering what he said. It had struck a cord in her, but how could she forget him? She barely noticed as another cup of hot chocolate was set in front of her. She continued to sip her hot chocolate, staring out the window.  
  
"Grandfather!" she heard a masculine voice say nearby.  
  
"Yes, grandson?" Her grandfather said.  
  
"I was supposed to meet you at your shop after you closed. I thought that you might be here." The man said.  
  
Her grandfather chuckled. "Grandson, I want you to meet a beautiful girl that I consider my granddaughter. Please meet Mimi. She moved here two years ago and she has been a loyal customer at my shop."  
  
"Mimi?" she heard the man gasp.  
  
She turned her attention away from the window and glanced up to see the last person she expected to see. "Yamato," she said barely above a whisper.  
  
"I see you two know each other," her grandfather said. He got up and walked over to the counter.  
  
Yamato slid into his grandfather's vacant spot. He grabbed her hand. "We have been so worried about you after you left. Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? I have been worried about you and I couldn't find you."  
  
A tear rolled down her face. "Yamato, why are you here?" she asked him coldly. "Why are you not with your fiancé or should I say wife?" She turned back to the window, indicating that their conversation was over.  
  
Yamato watched the girl that he had fallen in love with, turn away from him again. He had been so foolish in the past and he wished he could have changed everything that was said and done. "Mimi, how could I marry someone that I do not love?"  
  
She looked at him sharply. "Don't play games with me. What has been said, is said and done."  
  
Yamato slid next to her in the booth. "No more games, Mimi. It was I who was foolish and should have never let you leave in the first place. I won't let you go a second time."  
  
Before she knew it, he was holding her and she was sobbing like a baby on his shoulder. "Yamato, why?" she choked out. He continued to hold her, smoothing her hair.  
  
He pulled her away from him and wiped her tears. "I've always loved a girl who's favorite color was pink. The question is, does she love me?"  
  
She stared into his ice blue eyes. Her heart seemed to break all over again. They weren't as cold as they used to be, now they held a certain warmth to them. She looked down at his shirt that was stained from her tears. "Yes," she mumbled.  
  
Yamato held her in another crushing embrace. The couple heard a chuckle. "Mimi, I told you that I wouldn't mind having you as a granddaughter." They looked up to see their grandfather staring at them from across the table.  
  
Mimi blushed and pulled out of Yamato's embrace. She brushed away her fresh tears and felt Yamato's arm go around her waist. She smiled at her grandfather and Yamato. "And I wouldn't mind having you as my real grandfather."  
  
  
  
A/N: That was short. Didn't that suck? Like I said, it was my first fic for Susu. Oh well, hopefully that will give Susu her dose of Mimato for now. I tried to save this but unfortunately my computer locked up on me and ate some of the original ending. Please excuse my poor grammar and spelling. I'm not making any plans to write a sequel. I think the ending was a little short but it lets the mind wander.   
  
  



End file.
